Switched The Reality Show
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch. 3 now up! Rating for language. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura end up on a twisted new reality show. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey! This is my second Naruto fic. The first one is called A Christmas Gift and should be read, but that one was just a fun one-shot story. This one is an actually story. So please enjoy it. It actually took a lot of thought, I just don't know where this is going, so bare with me. And here's just alittle help _when the text appears like this, it says it is the narrator. Or at least for this chapter. I'll get back to you about the rest._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. I do not own the idea of reality shows. If I did I probably would own FOX which I don't own that either ;; . This is making me depressed. I don't own anything. Well… except this beautiful laptop I'm typing on. YAY! Much better!

* * *

Switched (The Reality Show) 

Ch. One

_Yes! You have heard all kinds of reality shows. You've seen ones about people trying many different things, and meeting different people. But... this is a different kind of reality show. Yes... different from all the other kinds, the guests upon this show will not be trying different things, and won't be meeting anyone new. You may think this sounds boring, but there is a catch. They won't be trying anything different, except for two special people..._

It was a normal day in Konoha village... talk about boring. Kakashi- sensei was in the woods with his shinobi students: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, training them for anything that was to come along. "Sasuke! You bastard! Take that back!" yelled an outrage Naruto. Now here's some excitement, fights rock! "You always act like you're better than me."

"That's because I am. But an idiotic fool like you always mistakes his worth for something else." Said a calm, yet annoyed Sasuke, who leaned up against a tree near the yelling Naruto. Kakashi-would've put in his inputs, but he was talking to Sakura about their next mission. What it was, uh… who knows, besides them, and the Hokage, and probably the people that assigned the missions, oh and… well back to the story.

"Idiotic fool?!?! I bet you can't even spell that!!!"

"N-A-R-U-T-O sounds about right to me."

"What the hell's wrong with you? You've been in a pissy mood since lunch ended?" Naruto started to pace around Sasuke, but he didn't seem to notice or care. "What? Did a monkey steal some of your lunch or something?"

_Now… you're probably wondering who are the exceptions. Well… you'll see who they are in a few seconds, and you'll get the different challenges they'll have to face._

"Hey.. did anyone but me hear that?" asked Naruto, alittle bit more cooled down. Sakura shook her head, Sasuke just ignored the question, and Kakashi assured him that they were alone, that there was nobody but them there. "But I know I heard something."

_Uh- oh. I think that Naruto kid can somewhat hear me. So lets get this reality show on the road. _

While Naruto was rambling on to the others about him hearing voices which none of the others could hear, a big flash of light illuminated the forest with the shinobi gang within the center.

_Yes folks. We now have the shinobi kids, and their sensei within a big light, and I'm not that excited _(A/N: Is it me, or is this guy hard to please?)_. But you have my promise and the authoress'_ (A/N: Hey! Don't get me in this. I'm just supposed to write it.) _that this will get interesting. Like right about… n… now…_

As the light started to tune down, and everything was slowly becoming visible again.

_Yes! As everything was yet again becoming clear to the naked eye, the one called Sasuke pushed himself off of the tree he was up against._

"Ah. What the hell was that? My head feels as if it's about to burst into two." Asked Sasuke while rapidly rubbing his sore head. "And how the hell did I get to this damn tree?"

Sadura walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Sasuke- kun…are you alright? You look pale."

Sasuke looked up to Sakura, and started blushing. "Uh…Sakura- chan. You care about how I feel?"

"Of course I do Sasuke- kun. I've always ca-"

"Sasuke- what? I'm not Sasuke!"

"What?" Sakura let go of Sasuke's shoulder. "What do you mean 'I'm not Sasuke'?"

"Exactly as I said. I'm not Sasuke. I'm Naruto. How the hell are you confusing me with that bastard!?!?!?!"

"Na… na… na… aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (A/N: If you can't tell that is a scream.) KAKASHI- SENSEI! THERE'S SOMETHING VERY WRONG HERE!"

Naruto, who was just sitting behind a tree, stepped out with shuriken in hand. "What's with all the yelling? Kakashi- sensei, are we under attack?"

Sakura peered over to Naruto, then the Sasuke, and back to Naruto. "Na.. na.. Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at Sakura, and suddenly glared at her. "What did you call me?" Naruto turned to his right, to see Sasuke staring at him with his jaw dropped. "Wh.. wh… what happened? Why is my body over the-" Naruto turned back to Sakura. "Who's body am I in?" Sakura started to back away. "Answer my question. Who's damn body am I in?"

As Naruto started to close in on Sakura, a hand took hold of his shoulder. "Don't do it. Sasuke, am I right? You are in Naruto's body." Naruto turned to see Kakashi as he was turning to face Sasuke. "And if I am correct, Naruto? You are within Sasuke's body."

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is great! Yes, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have switched bodies. What will happen to the overly hyperactive one is in the isolated one's body and vice versa. This is great! Now this is entertainment. _(A/N: Now, he's excited.::sigh:: Why do I have to put up with him?)

Next chapter:

_Hello! On the next showing of Switched our guests will finally meet me, and will be told the ground rules of our show. They'll also be told how to use the Switched confessionals. You'll hear the thoughts of your show so far, and a few threats from someone… not going to mention who. Okay, from all. But all this and more on Switched._

* * *

A/N: So??? How was is? Please review and tell me. Be honest, but no flames please. I don't think my little ol' uh… creative mind, yea could take it. And I don't think it can handle no reviews. So to save this mind of mine please review! Oh, I've decided that it will be for the narrator from now on. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hellos! I'm glad that you all like this fic. And thank you for reviewing, and for those of you who didn't… :death glare: shame on you, but still thanks for reading. And any ideas that you have to help improve the fic are welcomed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of this story. I don't even own myself. Not until I'm 18, which won't be long YAY! But I digress, and back to the fic.

* * *

Switched (The Reality Show)- Chapter 2

_The last time we left our guests they were trying to cope with the fact that, Uzamaki Naruto is now Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sasuke is now Uzamaki Naruto. No matter how you look at it, it's funny and entertaining. Hahahahahaha! Everybody is taking this well, lets check it out. _

"Why? Why?" Cried Sakura. "Why is Sasuke- kun's beautiful body tainted with Naruto… -san's personality?"

"Hey! Sakura, why are you being so cold?" Naruto (in Sasuke's body) asked.

"Aaaah! It's Sasuke- kun's eyes! They're looking at me, but…" She started sniffling. "BUT IT'S NARUTO… -san!"

"Well, this isn't the first time Naruto's been me, but I'm confused about being Naruto. When I start eating ramen now, or wait after I make a complete fool of myself?" _Neither! You act like yourself in his body. Man! He's completely helpless. But his mysterious personality brings ratings, so I guess he does some good to the show. _

"Sasuke, what do you mean this isn't the first time Naruto's been you?" asked Kakashi. _Yea! What do you mean by that? Did somebody already take my idea. Ms. Authoress! What's the meaning of this? (_A/N:Sweatdrop:)

"Well, Kakashi- sensei actually…mm mph mmm?" Naruto ran up to Sasuke covering his mouth before he could answer Kakashi's question. (A/N: I'm talking about when Naruto tied up Sasuke to win over Sakura in the first manga.)

"Heh heh. It's nothing to worry about Kakashi- sensei."

_Boring! When do we get to the good- whoa! Why are there flying shuriken coming after me? Oh, it's the Sasuke boy. "Fine! I'm coming down!"_

"Whoa! I know I heard that!" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura- chan, Kakashi- sensei that's the voice I was hearing earlier." Naruto said, waving his arms frantically to get the attention of everybody present.

A man appeared in front of the tree where Sasuke was throwing a barrage of shuriken into. The man was bald, and extremely short. He was wearing a balck shirt with a picture of Wing Zero from Gundam Wing on it (not that the cast from Naruto would know that), and blue jeans. (A/N: What else were you expecting?)

_"Wow. I'm impressed. That Naruto kid couldn't find me, he just heard me. This will be a great reality show."_

"A what?" asked Sakura.

_"A reality show. I'll be recording everything you'll be doing for a period of time, and showing it anybody interested."_

"Why would anyone want to watch us, stranger- san?" Asked Naruto.

"_Because we have everything in this show. A Damsel-in-Distress: Sakura. The Old-Wise-Man: Kakashi. The Village-Idiot: Naruto."_

Sasuke rose his hand to stop the guy. "And what am I here for? I'm not much of a joker, and I can't be that interesting to watch. All I do is train and try to avenge my dead parents."

_"You're right. You're not that interesting. But the girls love your mysterious personality, and fine you really hott and sexy. That helps for ratings. You're the Pretty-Boy. "_

Kakashi had a vein popping out of his head since the old man comment. "And what are we suppose to call you, when we're slowly killing you till you release us from where we are?"

_"Umm… I'm Shinji. And if you try to kill me, I can guarantee you that Naruto and Sasuke will be staying that way."_

Sasuke came up behind Shinji and held a kunai to his throat. "Are you sure you want to risk your life for ratings?"

_"Hey, you never know if I'll bring in a special guest. I might one try bring your brother Itachi."_

"Itachi?" Sasuke's grip loosened just enough for Shinji to break loose.

_"So… so the only rule here is: NO KILLING SHINJI! Let's go to the confessionals!"_ Everybody followed Shinji to the tree where he came from._ "Okay. Behind this tree is what is what we like the call "The Switched Confessionals" Bumm bumm. "Only one person at a time can be in the confessionals, and you just say what you're thinking. Nobody will ever know what goes on in the confessionals. Oh, and make sure you face the camera. Okay. They're open now."_

Sakura pushed her way through. "Move it or die. I'm first!"

Naruto walked up to Shinji. I don't need a confessional to say this. "Give me my body back or die. It kills me knowing that bastard is in my drop dead sexy body."

_"Riiight."_

Next Chapter:

_Hello! My name's Shinji. I'm 42, single, and I live with my grandmother._ (A/N: Shinji. Get on with the next chappy preview.) _Fine fine. In the next show of Switched the Reality Show we'll see what everybody says in the confessionals. Sounds like fun right? No, I'm bored._ (A/N: There's nothing I can do is there?)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Okay… I'm apologizing as usual for the late update. I seriously thought I'd get better after I graduated, but oh well. So gomen, gomen. I'll seriously try harder to update as soon as I can. Just no promises when that's going to be. Well, here's a fun little chapter of Switched that I've been looking forward to, and I actually had some inspiration for Sakura's confession. I'll just not say who, cause if she found out I used her personality for Sakura, she'd kill me. So zipping lips, and moving onto the fun third chapter of Switched: The Reality Show. Oh, and I'm so lazy I'm just gonna make each confession it's own paragraph. Sorry, I just don't have the energy to think about grammar right now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters, but I do own Shinji. Yes, the annoying little narrator is mine. Although, I'd rather own a bunch of different characters. But I digress.

* * *

Switched (The Reality Show)- Chapter 3

Sakura's confession:

"Uh… okay. I heard this is supposed to help me calm down, and that I'm supposed to just talk about what I'm thinking. Well, here it goes. I'M PISSED! Naruto… san is Sasuke-kun. And Sasuke-kun is Naruto…san. I just don't know what to do. Naruto… san doesn't deserve the san… but he's in Sasuke-kun's body, and it's just confusing me. I don't know what to think about it. I want to flirt and be with my Sasuke-kun but I can't do that when Sasuke-kun is in Naruto…san's body. It'll be as if I was flirting with Naruto…san and that's just EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! And I can't flirt with Sasuke-kun's body because that is Naruto…san, and again ew. But… hey, now that I think about it. If Naruto…san is in Sasuke-kun's body, and Naruto…san has the biggest, and most ridiculous crush on me. Then I would seem like Sasuke-kun has a crush on me, and would "appear" to be flirting back. But do I dare do that? The real Sasuke-kun would be really mad at me. Maybe he'll finally see how much I really love him. That I would go so far, as to flirt with Naruto…san, so it would seem that I'm with him. Or, he'll be really angry and when he finally gets his body back, he'll stop being with me, and I'll appear to be as if I was dumped. Aaaaaaaaaah! What am I going to do. Naruto…san you…" three hours later. "And Sasuke-kun you're…" four hours later. "And Sasuke-kun I love you so much because…" two minutes later. _Yea… me and the authoress just don't care why you love him. _(A/N: It's true. I just don't care.) "And Shinji you…" One minute later. _Mustn't bad mouth the narrator, but I'll let this slide. I mean I am publishing her deepest darkest secrets and thoughts to the world. I might be scarring her for life. It might be ruined and she'll never be the same if she were ever to find out what I have done. This always was the funniest part. It tickles my insides… it (_A/N: Shinji… hurry up and get back to Sakura's confession. I'm not writing this so you can ramble.) _You're not writing this. You're typing this. And I think people find this interesting, _(A/N: I don't care. Just shut up and get on with the confession.) _Then type the confession you idiot of an authoress._ (A/N:Sweatdrops: Shut up.) "And don't get me started on Kakashi-sensei being here. But since I'm alreadly talking about him." One hour later. _Man… this woman complains a lot. _Many hours later of annoying secrets, life stories, and the meaning of the universe, Sakura is finally done.

Sakura stumbled out of the confession booth… well, the spot behind the tree. And sighed in relief. "That is really a bit refreshing." Naruto started making his way toward the booth until Shinji stepped in front him blocking his way.

Shinji lifted his hands in a signal to stop. "_New rule that I made within the two days Sakura was in the booth, all confessions must be under an hour. I've never seen someone talked for so long about the time she's been on the show that's been going on for less than a day. So with that said, Naruto-san. Would you like to be next?". _Naruto nodded and made his way into the booth… well, the stool that was behind the tree.

Naruto's Confession:

"Uh… is this thing on? What is this weird contraption? Is this the camera? _Yes you idiot. Now talk! _(Uh… yea… if you can't tell… they can't hear Shinji while someone is in the booth. Although… they might be pissed at him if they could.) _Excuse me! They might not hear us, but I hear you perfectly fine, and I bet they wouldn't mind. _(Wanna bet?) _Sure. (_Fine. We'll see. But for now, lets listen to the confession.) But anyways… I'm stuck in this bastard's body. So… instead of wasting my time talking about my thoughts, I'm gonna do this. :Naruto turned his voice retarded, and turned his face… well Sasuke's face into that of what a five-year-old boy does to scare his three-year-old sister.: _What's he doing? _Huh? Who said that? _I did. What you gonna do about it? _Sit here and make this a really crappy confession. _What the hell? You're supposed to be the stupid one. How did you think of something smart like that? (_Shinji, you just think it's smart because you didn't think of it.) _What's that supposed to mean? _It means you're an idiot, now leave. _Fine. You win you lousy loser of an authoress. _(What was that? Remember, don't bite the hand that writes your checks.) _What checks? You're too cheap to pay me. _(Shut up, They want to hear the confession.) Okay… so back to what I was saying before I was interrupted by an idiot of a host. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) :Naruto twisted his… Sasuke's face and began to speaking well… you get the picture: Hi, I'm Sasuke. I'm a little pansy that doesn't let anyone get close to him because I'm either really germaphobic, I think it makes me look cool. I like pink ponies secretly, and dream about flying. Forget about the whole revenging my family because I'm not cool enough for that. And I like a girl, that nobody knows of. Her name is Obi (I had to do this as a "I'm sorry Obi, but you know Naruto would do something like this."), and not Sakura, so she should date that really cool, and good looking ninja Naruto. He'll be the next Hokage. And Naruto has the best fashion sense of all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And it's pure genius. Orange jumpsuits, why didn't I think of that? Orange is so much cooler than the blue I wear. It confuses the opponents, and then they don't know what's coming to them. Yes… he's the smartest strongest and coolest guy I know. And my past isn't as interesting as his is. Sure, my entire family was killed by my brother, and I'm supposed to avenge them, but I got bored with that after a few years, and don't enough imagination to think of a new thing to be obsessive about. Maybe I can ask Naruto to help me. He'd be able to do it. He can do anything. He's amazing. Yes, I wish I could be like Naruto. But I'm not. I'm …(After about a hour and a half) Again Naruto is the coolest person ever." Naruto finished confession. He stepped from behind the tree with a smile of pure satisfaction. And cheerfully chirped. "Next!"

"Okay! Next is the pretty boy!" Announced Shinji.

"Okay… okay. I'm going." Kakashi said making his way behind the tree before Shinji stopped him.

"I meant Sasuke, bakana sensei!"

Sasuke shrugged. "He could go before me. I really don't have anything to say in the confessional."

"No! You first! You must! Everybody must go!"

"Why?"

"Because the authoress was an idiot, and said that all of you would do a confession. And it has to be you, because I said so."

"And if I don't?"

"Itachi-sama will never to a surprise guest." Sasuke just glared Shinji then made his way behind the tree.

Sasuke's Confession:

"… (2 mins later) … _What the hell is he doing? (_He's wasting his time.) _Well… make him talk! _(No!) _Yes! Or else! _(Or else what!) _I'll hunt you down, and make you! _(Then I'll just kill you off right now.) _Did I say hunt you down? I mean praise you perfection of otaku beauty! _(Yea, I thought that's what you meant.) … (5 mins later) …" Then Sasuke stood up and walked out. "Finished."

"Well… I guess there's only one person left…" started Shinji. "But! We're outta time."

"WHAT! I thought everybody had to do the confession."

"Well… everybody had too, but this show does have to end sometime."

"But I have to do the confession."

"But we're ending in two minutes. Can you do a confession in two minutes?"

Kakashi didn't even try to answer, he ran behind the tree and started his confession.

Kakashi's Confession:

"(Speaking really rapidly) Firstpersonthat'llbethespecialguestPLEASEbringmyEchaEchaParadise!Andifit'syouIrukapleasebringthenextbook! _What did he say? _(Just in case you didn't catch that, or just stupid like Shinji this is what Kakashi-sensei said: First person that'll be the special guest PLEASE bring my Echa Echa Paradise! And if it's you Iruka please bring the next book!)" Kakashi steps out with thirty seconds to spare.

Next Chapter:  
_Hello hello! Yes! Another of this awesomely wicked show! And it's something you've been waiting for, OUR FIRST SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE! Thing is, we want the audience to get in, so for the next show… Who should be our first special guest appearance? _


End file.
